


Why was the Choosing Ceremony so difficult?

by Corina (CorinaLannister)



Category: Divergent (Movies)
Genre: Alternative Choosing, Choosing Ceremony, Gen, Tris Prior Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina
Summary: These are the thoughts of Tris Prior at her choosing ceremony.orTris makes a different choice at her choosing.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Fandom Giftbox 2020





	Why was the Choosing Ceremony so difficult?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firelord65](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/gifts).



Tris did not know what she was going to do, there was a lot riding on this choice. It would change her life. Does she stay with her family just to be with them? or does she branch out on her own? Those were her biggest questions at the moment. Also, her biggest fears. It would help to start anew if she wasn't alone. 

There was a large audience for the choosing too with people representative of each faction. Abnegation in their dull grey yet functional clothes. That was where she was sat. The conversation was quite dry and at low levels especially when compared to the ruckus that that Dauntless were making. They were being very vocal and extroverted in their celebrations whenever someone remained Dauntless or transferred. Tris could see herself becoming Dauntless as she tried to follow in their footsteps, tried to run after them. Transferring there would be a risk but wasn’t that already a Dauntless move? There had not been many transfers after all but it wasn’t like no one was doing it. 

“Prior, Caleb” was a voice that bought Tris out of her thoughts. She squeezed her brother’s hand as he walked down towards his destiny. He was always better at being in Abnegation. He was likely going to choose to remain although he had told her that transferring was a viable option. Tris thought further on the other Factions. Erudite would likely push her boundaries but she was smart enough to recognise which factions suited her and that she had qualities from all of them. Furthermore, she could learn how the tests worked and maybe find out what it meant if the test was failed. It would be a great Faction to learn more about how the society worked and functioned too. Although, where would be the best place to hide, revealing that she had failed her test would lead to a disastrous consequence though she was unsure quite what that would be. The answer was to stay with Abnegation if all she wanted to do was slip through the cracks. Doing that would head the warning Tori had given her. 

“Erudite” Tris looked up with a mixture of shock and awe on her face. Her brother had chosen, he was transferring. Caleb was leaving her and that made her heart ache. Her family was broken. 

“Prior, Tris” it was her turn. She hugged her Mother and Father who looked forlorn yet resolute at their Sons choice. Tris could not think about them now as she walked down the stairs. It was time to think for herself. There were many eyes on her and she found that was not something she wanted. 

This was it, this choice would decide her future. There were five bowls in front of her but only one could be chosen. She picked up the knife thinking about everything which had been consuming her. All her thoughts were a whirlwind. She studied her surroundings further and moved her arm above each choice. Hovering over Abnegation, there was no way she could not stay there, no matter what Tori had said after her test was over. This place was not her, pretending to be someone she wasn’t, that was what Tris would be doing if she picked to stay. 

Moving her hand along, she bypassed Amity with barely more than a glance. Next, was Dauntless, a possibility, then Erudite, another possibility. Finally Candor, that one sounded like a recipe for disaster as she had to keep her test scores a secret. One way or another the truth will out over there. So her only two choices were Dauntless and Erudite. 

Tris closed her eyes, bought the knife down on her hand and whispered the words “Forgive me”. The words were meant for her parents, who could not hear her but it made her feel better to say them. The pain was minimal as one drop of blood was enough. 

“Erudite” The words hit Tris with a definite sense of finality. Like she had just made an irreversible choice. There was clapping in the hall. She met the eyes of both of her parents and they smiled weakly at her. They were supporting her like they had her Brother and this made Tris feel like she had made the right choice. Tris returned the smile whilst walking towards her new life. Her brother was the first to welcome her with open arms.


End file.
